The Triad
by Belladonna5
Summary: An immortal witch is the key to ridding the world of Voldemort and of helping S. Snape to find love. Eventual Snape/OC but with a few surprises beforehand.


Disclaimers:  
  
Harry Potter and the Hogwarts Clan Belong to J.K. Rowling; I promise to put them back safe and sound when I am finished with them.  
  
Highlander and the concept of immortality belong to Panzer Davis and Associates.  
  
As for Annabella DiBaron, she belongs to me.  
  
This is a crossover between the world of Harry Potter and Highlander and is a Snape/OC story.  
  
Warning!!! If you are one to strictly follow canon then you might want to leave now. While I try to be accurate historically my muses are always trying to change things around so you can either ignore the foibles that I move around to make the story flow or not read at all. Your choice bet you are forewarned.  
  
This story starts out after TPOA but does jump into flashbacks which will be indented for easier reading.  
  
This story has mostly been written all the way through so I **can** post really frequently if the reviews warrant it. I have no Beta either so any mistakes are my own. Any volunteers for the job can send resume's and Double Fudge Brownies.  
  
Flames will be used to roast marshmallows in my fire pit out back.  
  
Chapter 1 - In Which They Meet  
  
Annabella DiBaron sat in the library of her manor home reviewing her translations she had just completed for the University's Egypt Project. Not that they needed reviewing; since ancient Heiroglyphics and Hieratic were two of her specialties. She could read and write both fluently, never having to sound out the words or resort to books for the meanings much to the chagrin of some of her male contemporaries.  
  
The text was a prophecy from a previously unknown shrine to the Goddess Isis and spoke of a Great Evil from the depths of the Underworld.  
  
"And the Evil One will rise again and no one man shall bring forth the Light which will save the earth."  
  
Just as Annabella was getting up from her desk to retrieve the rest of the translation from her printer her fireplace glowed green and she saw a head popping out of the flames. She was shocked because no one had used the floo network to her fireplace in decades but since she was only connected to one she wasn't surprised when Albus Dumbledore's head appeared in the flames.  
  
"Hello, my dear Annabella." Albus spoke, his eyes still gleaming with that same childlike joy as they had when she had met him.  
  
"Albus, my old friend. It's been far too long." Annabella returned his smile. It had been a long time since she had seen her friend, and while they corresponded occasionally by owl, Annabella lived and worked in the Muggle world which made visiting more difficult than she would have liked.  
  
"Much too long, my dear. How are you doing with your work at the University?" Albus inquired.  
  
"It's actually going quite well. But I don't think that you are here to ask me about my job." Annabella smiled.  
  
"Actually, I have a favor to ask of you and was wondering if I might stop by for a visit this afternoon." Albus' face had turned serious at that and Annabella knew that if Albus wanted to come and visit, at her home, that something was up.  
  
Grabbing the last of the pages off the printer Annabella decided to fax them over to Dr. Worloff's office rather than dropping them by as she had previously intended. She was barely going to have time to shower and change before Albus came charging through her fireplace for 'the meeting'. Albus had given Annabella no clues as to what was going on; he just told her they could discuss it when he got there later on.  
  
While excited to see her old friend Annabella had to wonder what Albus wanted. It must be something big for him to actually be asking in person. Deep in her gut she knew she wasn't going to like it but Annabella owed him a pretty huge debt of gratitude so saying no wasn't a likely outcome.  
  
** Spring 1950  
  
The heat was sweltering outside of the great pyramid. Anyone who might have been around watching the two combatants would have wondered how they both hadn't died of heat stroke going at it as they were.  
  
"You cannot think you will be keeping your head woman." The giant taunted the woman. "You will be spending the rest of your night here, close to the gods."  
  
"Don't be so sure of yourself Hagar." Annabella neatly dove to the side and rolled away avoiding a swing of his sword meant to disembowel.  
  
Within the walls of the pyramid Albus Dumbledore was trying to translate a tablet referring to several uses of dragon's blood as a magical ingredient when he heard a man scream out. Running out of the pyramid his eyes rounded in surprise as he looked upon a man at least 7 feet tall dueling with a woman. It appeared for a moment that the woman had the upper hand until the giant of a man feigned to the left and reaching behind himself to slice the woman's Achilles tendon. She dropped like a ton of bricks to the ground on her hands and knees. The giant stood up over readying the final blow.  
  
"Stupefy!" yelled Dumbledore and the man toppled over onto his side.  
  
The woman looked up sweat and blood running down her face. "You shouldn't have done that. He knows about your world now and will try to find a way to exploit that. You must take his head."  
  
Dumbledore looked at her astonished. "I didn't just save your life to take his. And what do you know of my world?"  
  
"Enough," she gasped trying to fill her lungs with air, acrid and hot though it was. "If you wont take his head then you'll at least have to Obliviate him and then we are going to have to get out of here fast; before he decides he wants to try for my head again."  
  
Dumbledore did Obliviate the giant and then helped the woman up and they started making their way back to the village where he was staying.  
  
"I'm Albus Dumbledore by the way. Who was that; and why was he trying to kill you?"  
  
"I'm Annabella. His name is Hagar. As for the killing me part. well he challenged me and I was obligated to accept. It didn't end up exactly how I had planned though. I thank you for my life. I am in your debt."  
  
"Nonsense my dear. I was just glad to be there when I was needed."  
  
As they came unto the village Dumbledore asked Annabella where he should take her.  
  
"Actually, I was just passing through picking up some things a friend was keeping for me when I ran into Hagar waiting around for me to show up."  
  
"Then come with me dear Annabella and we shall get you cleaned up and I can heal all your wounds." Strangely though as he looked at her face the cuts and bruises seemed to be healing just fine on their own.  
  
When Annabella saw the astonishment on his face she knew she had some explaining to do. "Come along my new friend;" she smiled. "I know the secrets of your world, let me tell you about some of mine."  
  
For over a month Annabella stayed in the village with Albus and his wife. For the first time in a long time she had found a friend on the side of good with whom she could speak freely of being both an immortal and a witch. Someone she could trust.  
  
Present:  
  
"Yes," Annabella thought to herself. "I owe him a great debt and I have a feeling that he is coming to collect"  
  
Looking at her watch Annabella sighed at the memories and ran up the stairs for a fast shower. She had been lost in her daydreams for some time and the hour of the meeting would soon be upon her. 


End file.
